clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Zap
Summary *The Zap is unlocked in Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It is an area damage spell with a medium radius and low damage. *A Zap card costs 2 Elixir to cast. *When used, this spell can stun enemies in its effective area for 0.5 seconds. Strategy *The Zap is valuable for decimating small hordes of troops, as the Zap inflicts area damage. **Pairing the Zap with Ice Spirit or Ice Golem can easily take out Minions. **A well placed Zap can destroy most or all of a Skeleton Army. **A well timed Zap on a Minion Horde defensively can allow your Arena Towers to take them out before receiving any damage. *The Zap can be also used to briefly stun enemy troops and buildings, reducing the enemy's damage per second. **The Freeze is more effective at stunning enemies and reducing incoming damage compared to the Zap. However, the Freeze spell costs double the Elixir and does not deal any damage to units. **The Zap is particularly good at stopping the Prince and Dark Prince. The Zap will halt them and reset the Princes' charges, allowing the defending player to deploy units to counter. **It is also an effective counter to Sparky. Zap resets Sparky's charge allowing you 5.5 more seconds to defend against Sparky before it can attack again. **The Zap can be used to allow a brief lifeline for damaged troops and let them be able to get one extra hit in. **For example, stunning a tower to allow a Hog Rider to hit it one extra time. **The Zap can also be used to reset the Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon's charge. *The Zap can also be used to temporarily stun Balloons from reaching your Arena Tower, giving the defending player's Crown Towers and troops a little more time to eliminate the Balloon. *Zapping units or the opposing Crown Tower can possibly change their targets. For example, if an X-Bow is targeting a Tower and the player deploys a troop or building closer to the X-Bow than the Tower, then zaps the X-Bow, it will change targets to the nearest deployed card. *The Hog Rider + Zap combo utilizes the Zap to stop most cheap troops (or to stun defending troops) that are played to take out the Hog Rider. *With proper timing, Zap can be used to deny a wave from troop spawners such as Barbarian Hut or Goblin Hut, allowing the player to gain a small Elixir advantage. The same strategy can also be used against Elixir Collectors, as it will deny 2 Elixir if timed just correctly, but this is an even Elixir trade. *The Zap inflicts area damage similar to the Arrows. As such, the Zap can also be an alternative to Arrows, as it inflicts slightly less damage and a brief stun in a small area at the cost of 2 Elixir, as opposed to the Arrows' Elixir cost of 3. History *The Zap was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Zap's damage by 6%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Zap's Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update added a stun effect to affected targets in the Zap's AoE (Area of Effect) for 1 second and decreased its damage by 6%. The update also changed the description from "Lightning zaps enemies, dealing damage inside a small radius. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." to the current description. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Zap's stun from 1 second to 0.5 seconds. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update reduced its damage by 6%. Trivia *It deals the same damage as a single Knight, Barbarian or Royal Giant of an equal level. *It also does the same damage as the Electro Wizard's spawn damage 8 levels lower. *Lightning and Zap are two completely different spells, even though they have similar effects and visual appearances. The Zap deals less damage than the Lightning, but it has a much lower Elixir cost and does area damage. The Zap and Lightning are the only spells in the game that could stun buildings or troops. *The container for the Zap (along with Poison and Clone) resembles the Dark Elixir spell containers from Clash of Clans. *When stunned, enemy buildings and troops turn into the same light blue color as when they are frozen by the Freeze and Ice Spirit. de:Knall es:Descarga fr:Électrocution ru:Разряд it:Scarica Spell Category:Common Cards Category:Spell Valley Cards Category:2-Elixir Cards